The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and devices for retaining a filter within a filter holding frame.
Power generation equipment such as gas turbine engines use a large supply of intake air to support the combustion process. To maintain suitable performance of the turbine, the intake air is filtered to remove unwanted dust, moisture, and other contaminants. The filters that filter the intake air are typically arranged in an array on a large filter frame located within a filter house. The filters are removable to enable cleaning and replacement of the filters. Often, the filters are held in place by the intake air pressure, which may, in some cases, sufficiently press the filter against the filter receptacle to prevent air from flowing around the filter. In some applications however, such as wherein the filter is tilted, the air pressure alone may not be enough to hold the filter in place. However, retainers often have loose parts and protrusive profiles. In context of turbine engines, it is generally undesirable to have loose parts in the flow path. Additionally, the protrusive profiles may obstruct walkways or other areas.